To determine the relationship of sulfhydryl binding of carcinogens to the metabolism and carcinogenesis of polycyclic hydrocarbons. The binding of sulfhydryl compounds such as glutathione renders the conjugate water soluble. We plan to investigate the kinetics of binding of polycyclic hydrocarbons to glutathione in mouse skin.